


Lost and Found

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Series: Malec Missing Scenes [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Magnus, M/M, communication is my kink, domestic scene, spoilers for 3x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: No longer the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus feels lost.  Alec helps him remember he’s more than a title.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> With the start of a new series, it only made sense that my own fic series came back! I actually think the show did an alright job with Malec this week so there wasn't much more to add apart from some mushy goodness.

Once Alec has thoroughly beaten Magnus at pool, the pair decide to head home for the night rather than linger in the Hunter’s Moon.  After all, Alec has to get up early the next morning to give his refusal for the positon at Idris and Magnus has an appointment made for a similar time.  However, rather than go straight to bed, Magnus instead makes a cocktail and sprawls out on the couch.  His unoccupied arm extends invitingly along the back of it and taking the hint, Alec goes to sit beside him, rolling his eyes as Magnus snorts at his glass of water.

“One day, my dear, you _will_ appreciate the finer things in life.”

Lips quirked, Alec moves his eyes up and down Magnus and says, “I think I already do.”

Magnus’ eyes sparkle and he leans forward to give Alec a soft peck which Alec returns just as gently.  There had been a low heat all throughout the evening and even now there’s no desire for anything more.  Tonight had almost been a homage to their first date and that’s how it would stay, if only with stronger undercurrents of warmth and love.  “You spoil me, Alexander.”

Smiling, Alec says, “C’mere,” and rearranges them until Magnus leans firmly against Alec, his cocktail safely on the table.  Magnus’ arm slides around his waist while Alec has his own around Magnus’ shoulder, the warlock’s hair tickling his chin.  They bask in the comfort of the low lights, the sound of their breathing the only noise in the air, until Alec notices Magnus playing with his necklaces, his eyes glazed over as if deep in thought. 

“You okay, Magnus?”  He asks gently. 

“Of course Alexander, I-” Magnus pauses before huffing, a wry smile forming on his face.  “I am still bad at communicating, it seems.”  He pauses again and Alec waits patiently for him to find the words, stroking his fingers lightly along the soft silk covering Magnus’ arms. 

“I suppose…I’m feeling lost,” Magnus admits, moments later.  “And I worry I am only dragging you down with me.”

Alec shifts to look at Magnus before saying, “I told you, Magnus.  I don’t want to go anywhere without you.  It’s my decision.”

Magnus’ gaze softens.  “I know but what if…what if you’re making the wrong one?  And I am no longer the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I no longer have the influence I had, the ability to help my people.”  He lets out a long exhale. “Not only has my pride been bruised but my confidence as well, it seems.”

“I know I’m not making the wrong choice Magnus,” Alec tells him seriously, drawing Magnus’ chin up so he can look him in the eyes.  “ _You_ are my home and I know I wouldn’t be happy without you. Nothing will change that,” he adds, shutting Magnus’ open mouth.  “As for not being the High Warlock…you can help people without that name.  You already are, or are you forgetting all the consultations you have lined up?”

“Ah yes,” Magnus replies dryly, “The ever so important task of ensuring that Evelyn Rosewood has her skin cream.”

Alec shakes his head a little, wearing a small smile.  “That’s not all you offer though,” he counters.  “With your experience, there will always be people coming to you for advice, for _real_ issues that only you can help them with.  Sure, you’ll have your Evelyn Rosewood’s but just because you’re not the High Warlock doesn’t mean you’re not still the most powerful warlock in Brooklyn.  You don’t need a name to help people.”

“I suppose not,” Magnus sighs.  He snuggles in closer to Alec.  “When did you become the wise one?”

Alec laughs.  “I always have been,” he teases, dropping a kiss onto Magnus’ hair.  “And you’re not going to be out of the loop because you’re not the High Warlock,” he continues.  “You have me, the others, all your friends to make sure you know what’s going on.  Just because you might miss out on a few meetings doesn’t mean you’re powerless.  In fact, you might have more free reign because of it.”

“Mm, that’s true,” Magnus notes.  He moves his free hand to trail along Alec’s chest.  “Perhaps this communication thing isn’t so bad after all,” he jokes lightly.

“Let’s try and keep it up, huh?” Alec replies.

“I will if you will.”

And the deal, as all good ones are, is sealed with a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought! 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr! My more active side blog is scarlett-ice :)


End file.
